


The Bachelorette

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bachelorette, Competition, Contest, Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Earth-1, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells Lives, Earth-2, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, F/M, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Manipulative Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Romance, Seduction, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: The Councils of Wells and the Councils of Rejects get into an argument about who are the best charmers. Obviously, the smart ones think it's them since they have enough intelligence to deduce the basic romantic behaviour. The others think they are the best since they concentrate on their subjects' feelings more. So Cisco, in attempt to finally get an answer (and also get a good laugh out of it) organizes his own version of the Bachelorette with you, the Reader, as the prize (or the prey some would say). However, upon hearing this, other Wells also wants to join the competition. Welcome to Cisco's version of the Bachelorette !





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a small introduction, the fun part is coming soon!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

_You can’t believe you accepted to do this. Cisco, an old friend of yours, reached out to you earlier this month to have a little coffee date. Little did you know, he also had a little proposition for you: to find yourself a husband. You remember how you choked on your coffee when he said it. Completely shocked, you couldn’t help but stare in disbelief at him as he explained what he had in mind. Whether it was because of the lack of sleep or too much coffee, you ended up agreeing to his proposal, not knowing that when he said he wanted you to meet some men, he actually meant different version of the same man…_

You are sitting in the living room of a pretty part of S.T.A.R. Labs. You figure they redecorated it for the occasion. You are wearing a simple white dress, your hair is in a half hairdo and the rest is gracefully falling upon your shoulders in some nice loose curls. You are wearing minimal makeup, some mascara, bit of blush and a touch of lipgloss. You pull on your dress in a stressful manner as Cisco comes into the room.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), everything will be fine. You look great!” He says looking at you up and down and giving you two thumbs up.

You groan a little bit, frustrated with the whole situation you got yourself into.

“Tell me again why I am doing this?” You ask as he comes to sit down next to you on the white leather couch.

“Because, my lovely friend, we needed to settle down an argument. See, I have these… _friends,_ if I can call them that. They were debating about who was the best flirt, besides me obviously, and no one could agree on anything. So, being the incredible genius I am, I proposed a little contest. The fight to win a woman’s heart. I had to find the perfect one, you know, since their standard is… let’s say more than above average. First I thought about Caitlin, but she threatened to freeze my balls off. We went through a lot of amazing candidates, but alas, you see, no one was… _the one_. Until I remembered _you_.” Cisco gives you a smirk as you roll your eyes. “You are so busy being a super woman that I barely remembered we were friends!”

“I am not _that_ busy Cisco” you reply with a frown.

“Woman _please_. You are the most workaholic person I’ve ever met, and that is something seeing as I am in Team Flash.” You blush but still take it as a compliment.

“Alright I guess you’re right.” You give him a small shrug before letting out a sigh. “Explain what’s going to happen?”

“So basically, this is going to be like The Bachelorette.” He admits.

“Cisco!” You groan at the revelation. “I did not agree to that!”

“Come on, it’s going to be fun! All you gotta do is look pretty, which you do flawlessly by the way, and let them fight over you.”

You close your eyes and reconsider the whole thing. On one hand, you really are curious about who Cisco wants to match with you, but on the other hand, you have no interest in being one of those dumb bimbos jumping from man to man.

“Promise me they’re not all idiots?” You ask as you open your eyes again to look at the floor.

“Pinky swear!” You look up at him as he lifts his pinky. You give him a smile and intertwine yours with his. Let the game begin!

* * *

“Gentlemen. Thank you all for participating in this competition that’s going to determine who is the best flirt between all of you. Before we start, I’d like to mention that our guest, the woman you will try to seduce, is also a good friend of mine and if anything happens to her I will hunt you down on every multi-verse and destroy your ass.” Cisco says gravely as he stands in front of 9 men. He gives them all a stern look, making sure they all understood, before continuing on a happier tone. “Over the next days, you will meet her, compete in some challenges and obviously, try to win her heart. At the end of each day, she will chose one man who didn’t meet her standards and he will be asked to leave. Until finally, we have _one_ winner.”

Cisco eyes each and every single contestant standing in front of him in the middle of a renovated part of S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth-1. They transformed the place into a sort of hostel. The main room, which was the living room, was decorated with a beautiful white couch and a big TV screen, was in the centre of it all. The kitchen and dining room was at the far left, and at the right was a hall leading to the bedrooms for the contestant. Cisco figured it would be pretty funny to make them chase after the same woman and make them live together to heat up the competition. There was 3 rooms, and in each room was 3 single beds, one for each contestant.

“Without wasting any more time, I present to you (Y/N)!” Cisco says as he points the big TV on the wall.

Just as he says that, the screen lights up and a video starts playing.

* * *

You sit anxiously in front of a camera as Cisco stands behind it. You never liked being filmed, and the fact that you knew this video was going to be shown to men you didn’t know made you nervous.

“I just have to talk about myself?” You can be seen asking to someone behind the camera.

“Yeah” We hear Cisco answer you.

“Okay…” You laugh nervously before looking into the camera. You take a deep breath to relax yourself. Once you are comfortable, you put a smile on your lips. “ **Hey guys, my name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’m grew up in Star City but moved to Central City when I was 15 years old. I have 6 PhDs, I used to work at Mercury Lab, but I am now the CEO of my own tech company. My work is my life, so I guess I don’t have that many hobbies, but I do enjoy good food and wine. Humm… I like to workout early in the morning, more specifically I like Judo, I used to do some when I was younger. I enjoy the occasional jogging too, only if it’s outside and not on a treadmill… Anyway, that’s pretty much it. I can’t wait to meet all of you and I hope you feel the same! See you soon!** ” You wave at the camera with a little giggle.

“Annnd cut. That was perfect” Cisco says with a smile.

* * *

As the screen went black after you waved them goodbye, Cisco turns to watch the men’s reaction, and was quite happy with what he saw. Interest. Curiosity.  Challenge. _Desire._

“Okay boys, who’s ready to meet her now?”

Most of them didn’t answer, they only stood up straighter, ready for it. Some were wearing an excited smile. Some barely showed any emotions.

“…ooookay. So, you will each enter one at a time, meet her, greet her, tell her why you’re here, and then you have to go in the other room. Understood?” He asks them, but again, got no answer. He sighs and mutters under his breath something about working with a bunch of emotionally unavailable dumbasses. “Alright, you there, you’re up!” He points to the first man who walks through the door happily.

————

You stand outside of the new part of S.T.A.R. Labs, in some sort of backyard. It’s been decorated with string lights and flowers. The whole set up is quite romantic and you know it definitely was Iris and Caitlin’s work. Cisco never would’ve been able to come up with such good decorating taste.

As you stand there, fidgeting anxiously, you finally hear the door open. You try to see who it is, but some bushes are hiding the view. You bite your lip nervously when you hear some footsteps. Finally, you see the man come into view and you stop acting nervous. After all, they were the ones after you, right?

You stare at the man coming toward you and greet him with a smile. He looked gorgeous. He had amazing blue eyes, short hair with the top coiffed on the side, and his smile was out of this world. You could see him radiate with joy, and he kind of reminded you of a sweet puppy.

“Hi! Hello! Wow, you look more gorgeous than in the video. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Harrison Wells, but you can call me HR.” The man says before taking an overly dramatic bow in front of you. You can’t help but giggle because his joy was too infectious.

“Hello HR” You take a step forward to give him a kiss on the cheek but instead, he takes you into his arms and hugs you. “ _Oh_!” You laugh a little until he lets you go.

“Oh gosh, sorry, I’m just so excited about this. When Francisco told me about this contest, you know he never really invited me, I discovered it by surprise, but still, anyway, yes, I’m so happy to be here.” He rambles off in such a cute excited way that you can’t stop smiling.

“I’m happy you’re here too. Tell me more about you?” You ask

“Oh well huh… I’m from Earth-19, you know, the multi-verse and all, I’m sure Ramon told you, you seem so intelligent, I’m sure you understood it all. I didn’t. I mean, not at first. So yes, I’m from there and over there I run S.T.A.R. Labs! Oh, and I’m here because I’m looking for love. ” He finishes with a happy smile. You try to keep up with all his rambling, but honestly you were so distracted by his cheerfulness you just smiled and nodded at his words. Looking for love huh?

“Wow okay, hum, that’s amazing. Well, I wish you the best HR, can’t wait to get to know you more.” He blushes at your word and takes another bow before leaving the room. You look at him go, a huge smile still plastered on your face, happy with the first contestant.

* * *

You hear the door open and close again, and you stand there, excited to meet the next man. You liked HR already. He was like a breath of fresh air. You spent most of your days in your company surrounded by grumpy business man, it was rare to see another fellow business man in such a happy mood.

You come out of your thoughts as you see the next contestant come closer, and you do a double take. Why was this man a copy of HR? He looked exactly like the man you just met, except he was dressed in a simpler manner with a black sweater and black jeans, and the top of his hair was longer and messier.

“Hello, Harrison Wells, but I guess Ramon calls me Harry.” He stands further in front of you with his hands in his front pockets. He doesn’t look nervous, but he also doesn’t look that thrilled to be there. You give him an encouraging smile, even though you were super confused about what was happening.

“Hi Harry, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You don’t really make any move to give him a kiss on the cheek, feeling a little bit awkward with the way he was standing. You stare at him, waiting for him to continue, but he only stares back without a word. “Hum.. So Harry, tell me more about yourself?” You push a little.

“I am from Earth-2, I am the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs. I am a master engineer and I hold 7 PhDs.” The man says proudly, with a touch of arrogance. You note how he mentioned he had 7 PhDs, obviously a jab at you for only have 6. However you keep a smile on your face. “Oh, I’m here because _someone_ made me do it.” He adds.

“That’s hum great. I can’t wait to know more about you Harry.” The man only grunts in response before turning away and leaving. You sigh a little as you shake your head. What was Cisco thinking?

* * *

As the sound of the opening door brings you out of your thoughts, you find yourself praying this next contestant won’t be another Wells. Up until now, you have met happy HR Wells looking for love, grumpy Harry Wells looking for nothing, snobbish Herr Wells looking for entertainment, a half Wells half robot who calls himself Wells 2.0 and doesn’t know what he’s looking for, a poetic H.P Wells who read you a dirty poem about pudding and is looking for a muse, a weird Italian Wells who called himself Sonny on account of his sunny disposition who is only there because his friends are there, a Lothario Wells who honestly gave you the creeps because he literally said he was looking for some sexy time, and now, you had it up to here with all the Wells.

You bite your lip to keep your disappointment from showing when another doppelgänger walks in front of you. At least this one looked normal… right?

“Hello.” He says with a low sexy voice. You smile a little. He moves closer to you and takes your hand into his to bring it to his lips. His eyes doesn’t leave yours as he kisses the back of your hand. You blush a deep red colour as your smile grows bigger. “I am Harrison Wells, the one and only.” He says.

“Hi Harrison” You let out a small giggle, feeling little butterflies in your stomach under his mysterious and charming eyes. “Tell me more about you?” You ask shyly.

“Ah.. Well, I am a scientist, just like you. I enjoy travelling, and just like you, I also like jogging when it’s not on a treadmill.” He says with a smile as if there was some sort of inside joke. You don’t comment on it though. “I just want to say, before I go, that I am looking forward to knowing more about you.” He says in such a charming way that you feel your insides melt. He gives you a little wink before turning away and leaving you alone to recover yourself. You are so lost in your butterflies that you didn’t realize he didn’t say why he was here and what he was looking for but anyway that was new. For once, a contestant actually talked about shared interest instead of only their own achievements.

* * *

Finally, the last contestant walks in and surprise surprise, it was another doppelgänger of Harrison Wells. You put on your best smile to welcome him. He had longer hair, a strange outfit and a goatee. As he comes nears you, his eyes go up and down your body. Instinctively, you wrap your arms around yourself, trying to hide whatever you could in a nervous manner.

“Sherloque Wells, at your service mademoiselle.” He says in a weird French accent. You smile at him, and before you can open your mouth to say anything, he cuts you off. “Are you nervous?” He squints his eyes at you.

“No?” You unfold your arms and stand straighter, trying to prove him wrong.

“From what I see, you are nervous. Your lip is swollen from over biting it and the hem of your dress is all wrinkled probably from puling on it nervously before we entered… And from the way your hair is tucked behind your hair, I guess that’s also another nervous habit you have?”

You chuckle at his deduction before rolling your eyes.

“Right, and let me guess, you’re a detective of some sort” You joke.

“A consulting detective, the best in the entire multiverse _si je me le permets_.” (if I may say)

“That’s… cool?” You are a little taken aback by his shamelessness.

Sherloque gives you another once-over and you keep your head up high as his eyes roam your body.

“I am here for… the challenge, actually. Also, a little fun wouldn’t hurt. ” He murmurs to himself but you heard him perfectly. To stop yourself from scowling at him, but instead you give him your sweetest smile.

“Glad to meet your Sherlock I can’t wait to-“ he cuts you off again.

“Sherloque.” He says.

“What?”

“Sherlo- _que_.” He pronounces dramatically. You only nod slowly with a smaller smile.

“Uh.. okay. I can’t wait to know more about you, _Sherloque_.” You finally say correctly. He gives you an enigmatic smile before back out of the room, lifting his hat as a good bye. You smile back at him.

Once he was out, you let out a loud sigh. Finally, this was over.

* * *

“Heeeeeeyyyyy…” Cisco says joyfully as he comes out to meet you. You glare at him with the best cold look you could muster. He holds up both hands in front of him in a peaceful way, trying to calm you down. “Okay, before you start…” but you cut him off as you walk angrily toward him.

“Really Cisco?! Really?! Doppelgängers of the _same_ freaking man?!” You hit him on the arm.

“Ouch, that hurts!” He holds his arm with a small pout, and you roll your eyes at him.

“Why didn’t you at least warn me?” You ask him.

“I’m pretty sure you would’ve refused.” He mumbles.

“EXACTLY!” You groan and pinch the bridge of your nose, completely annoyed at the situation.

“But did you like any of them?” He ask with a little playful smile. You look at him with exasperation before giving him a small smile.

“Well.. yeah, _some_.” You say, thinking about HR and Harrison Wells. The others though you weren’t so certain.

“Which one?!” The look of happiness on his face makes you giggle.

“I’m not telling.” You cross your arms with a smirk. “So, what happens next?”

“Now, you can go and rest. Tonight, you will have a little cocktail party with all those lucky boys, say _whaaaat_.” Cisco backs away with a little dance before you can hit him again. Ugh, why did you say yes to all this nonsense?


	2. The Cocktail Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially back to work as of today so I might take longer to write the next chapters.  
> This one was also written pretty quickly, but don't worry! We will see more of everyone soon :)

You stand in some skimpy underwear in front of a mirror in the middle of the Cortex that’s been filled with clothes and makeup and hair products. Iris and Caitlin are having the time of their lives prepping you for tonight.

After meeting all 9 Wells, you went to take a nap in the lounge of S.T.A.R. Labs. The simple task of only briefly meeting some men ended up being a lot harder than you thought. Being nice and all smiley was hard for you. It wasn’t a natural trait for you. Most of your friends and colleagues would say you were rather gloomy usually because after all, you were the CEO of a very successful but still new tech company. You had to keep a certain image up, and thankfully, it wasn’t a happy and smiley one. You earned the respect of your fellow competitors not by being bubbly and shiny but by being fearless and strong.

You would rather face a conference room filled with 10 old business man trying to ruin your company than face 9 Wells trying to get into your pants.

“Stop moving so much!” Iris complains as she tries to put some lipstick on you.

“It’s not my fault Caitlin is literally pulling a thong so far up my ass I’m gonna split in half!” You groan as you move uncomfortably, trying to get the wedgie out.

“Pretty hurts” Caitlin says as she also tightens your lacy bra straps.

“Well I don’t want to be pretty then.” You pout as you look at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a lacy nude bra with a matching coloured thong. You never owned such sexy undergarments before. All you had was boy short panties and soft comfy bras. “Why do I have to wear this anyway, it’s not like I’m gonna get naked with anyone tonight… Right?” You look at the two women who exchange an exhausted glance.

“(Y/N), it’s not about them seeing you in this. It’s for you. You will feel all sexy and powerful knowing how HOT you look under your dress.” Iris tries to explain, but you still don’t get it. You decide not to answer anything and just let the girls finish playing with you.

In the end, you are thankful for their help. You glance at yourself in the mirror, feeling like one of those celebrities on the red carpet or something. You are wearing a beautiful long red dress, with an open side showing a little bit of your legs. You had a gold necklace on, along with some earrings and a few shiny bracelets. The look was complimented with some gold high heels, which you felt comfortable walking around with as you gotten used to them at work. You were pleasantly surprised at Caitlin’s fashion sense, but at the same time, you were pretty sure Killer Frost also had something to do with it.

Iris did an amazing job on your hair and makeup. She knew you were not the type to go with a full coverage look with contouring and all, so she kept it natural and simple. You had a taupe eyeshadow on your lids and a touch of sparkling gold glitter in the inner corner. She did your mascara and your brows in a way you never even knew they could be. Your lips wore a pretty pink nude colour, complimenting the rest of your makeup.

“Girls, this is… Thank you!” You gush as you make a little twirl of happiness. They smile at each other before coming on both sides of you and linking one arm with you.

“Okay, now remember, you don’t have to take all their crap. They are the ones who are supposed to flirt with you, not the other way around.” Caitlin reminds you as you all start to walk toward the new parts of S.T.A.R. Labs. You listen carefully and nod.

“Also, not to make favourite, but keep an open mind about Harry, he’s really nice once to get to know him.” Caitlin says but Iris scowls at her.

“Harry? No, I think the best Wells is HR!” She argues back. You giggle as you reach your destination where Barry and Cisco were waiting for you.

“Are you guys trying to influence her decisions already?” Barry asks as he gives Iris a kiss on the forehead.

“So against the rules! She has to chose by herself.” Cisco scolds them before turning to you. “But I am totally Team Wells 2.0. I mean, the guy is literally half robot!”

“No way, I am Team Harrison Wells. The guy might have hum.. issues, but he’s the biggest mastermind in there. He’s going to destroy the others.” Barry adds.

You giggle as you listen to them making some bets. This was going to be one fun evening…

————

“Yes but your theory is incorrect. You just said so yourself, you’ve ignored an important component in your -“

“ _Hush hush_ now. I know _vat_ I said little _girl_.” Herr Wells dismisses you with a wave of hand. Feeling offended, you just sigh and get up before getting into a fight with the obnoxious man. You’ve been trying to have a small conversation with all the Wells, but some were harder to talk to than the others.

You spent a few minutes with Wells 2.0 who talked about war for a while before making you feel his muscles, which you appreciated more than you should have.

Afterward, you were caught between Sonny and HR who were both showering you with compliments and stories. You stayed there for a while, listening to HR gush about your dress and your hair, all while Sonny agreed with his words and encouraged him more.

Eventually H.P Wells catches your arm as your get up and he pulls you further away.

“Come come, beautiful one. I have a little poem I just wrote for you.” He says in his strong French accent. You stand in front of him with a smile, waiting to hear it. Deep down, you were also hoping it wasn’t another poem about food.

“Alright, let’s hear it then.” You encourage him. He clears his throat.

“ _You are young. Full of life. Green._

_But you age. You blush. Red._

_I want you so I do._

_Sinking my teeth in your skin._

_Sucking all your juices._

_For you are my most desired fruit._ ”

You are a little bit confused about his poem. You furrow your brows, and tilt your head.

“Huh.. What is this about?”

“Tomatoes.”

You bite your lip to stop a laugh and proceed to smile at him.

“That was beautiful.” You put a hand on his arm before turning around in search for someone normal, and your prayers were met.

“Hello gorgeous” You smile at Harrison Wells as he takes your hand and starts walking around with you. “You look like you need a break from all of this.” He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Thank you, my saviour!”

You spend the next 5 minutes talking and walking around with him. He asks you many questions about yourself but you don’t mind answering him. He genuinely seemed interested about your life, your work, your past. You talk to him about your childhood in Star City and your time at Mercury Labs.

“So when I realized that my prototype could be the next big thing, I quit being a scientist for Mercury Labs and concentrated on being an engineer slash entrepreneur. I was lucky enough to have my parents support my dreams, and what do you know. Here I am a few years later, head of a huge technological company.” He gives you a small clap, impressed by your achievements.

“I have to say, I rarely am amazed by anyone, but you really are something.” You blush at his words. He steps closer to you, and you are just caught into his eyes. There was a certain thing about this Harrison Wells that made you weak under his stare. It was like he had control of you. “Beauty and brain…” He whispers as he lifts a hand and caress your cheek. You close your eyes at the touch. Suddenly you feel his lips on yours, kissing you softly, tasting your lips for the first time. You are surprised, but you let yourself enjoy the kiss. His lips move in synch with yours, and just as you feel his tongue tentatively enter your mouth, you hear someone yelling.

“O _h now that’s not fair_!” You split from your kiss with Harrison to see a very annoyed HR looking between the both of you.

“Yes yes, I want a kiss too, you have to share!” Lothario chips in as he approaches you.

“If he gets one, I get one.” You look at Wells 2.0 coming closer.

“I think we should all get a smooch!” Sonny says as he joins the others. You see H.P Wells, Herr Wells and Sherloque come closer too. They are now all surrounding you and Harrison Wells with great expectation on their face. You blush under the pressure.

“Leave her alone, she doesn’t owe you guys anything.” 

You turn your head at the sound of the voice coming from further back. You peak between two Wells to see Harry Wells sitting in the corner all alone. His eyes find yours and he gets up to make his way to the circle of Wells. He pushes his way through between Lothario and Herr Wells, and gives you his hand. 

“I believe I didn’t get my turn?” He asks. 

You quickly accept it and interlace your fingers with his. He pulls you out of your miserable situation and you follow him back to the same corner he was sitting in earlier, ignoring the many complaints of all the Wells as you leave them empty handed.

“Thank you.” 

You sit down next to him, your cheeks still burning from the thought of all the jealous Wells. You run your tongue on your lips with a smile, remembering the way it felt to kiss Harrison. You look across the room to find him leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He was staring at you with such intensity that you bite your lips and look away before other wild thoughts creep into your mind. Your attention goes back to your current saviour, who sits silently at your side. His eyes were on you, but like earlier, he doesn’t say anything.

“Not much of a talker I assume?” You try to start a small conversation, but he only shrugs in response. Not wanting to go back into the wild mess of Wells, you decide to force a one-way conversation with Harry. “Me neither, usually. I hate small talk, I mean what’s the point wasting time and talking about nothing interesting when you could be doing better things right? But I guess I’m being a bit hypocritical now, since I am actually trying to make small talk here. Don’t flatter yourself though, I’m not trying to make you talk back, I honestly just want to waste some time and take a break from all of this.” You ramble off as you look at the room. HR was telling some stories to Wells 2.0 who looked ready to kill him. Next to them, Lothario was debating something with Herr Wells. Further away, H.P Wells was scribbling in his little poem booklet, and Sherloque was going through some magazines, looking positively bored. And still leaning against the wall and staring at you was Harrison Wells.

You sigh and look back at Harry, who had the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“What?” You ask as you lift a brow at him.

“Nothing.” He quickly wipes away any trace of smile off his face, but you knew better.

“Come on I saw you. Why were you smiling?” You give him a little teasing push on the arm. He chuckles to himself before passing a hand through his messy hair.

“I guess… I guess I was just amazed at Cisco’s choice of woman for the Wells.” He admits. You sent him a curious look, and he continues. “We may look alike, but we definitely don’t have the same personalities. It surprises me that you actually fit into all of our individual taste, intellectually and physically.” He explains. You think about it for a second. He was right, how could one woman attract so many different personalities? You suddenly light up with a smirk.

“Wait, so are you saying that _you_ find me _attractive_?” You tease him. He blushes a little bit and scratches the back of his head in an awkward manner.

“Well I’m not blind.”  He answers bluntly.

You smile at him, and sit in a comfortable silence for a while as you enjoy watching all the other Wells talking to each other. 

————

As the evening nears its end, you welcome the calm with open arms. All the Wells have moved outside in the backyard, waiting for Cisco’s next command. You are drinking a glass of champagne with Team Flash as you give them a quick recap about everything. No one is happier than Cisco, who looks like the biggest gossip in the world. Once you are done telling everything, you finish you champagne in one big gulp before getting up with Cisco. He hands you a bouquet of roses. 8 roses. You roll your eyes.

“This is so cheesy dude.” You say before stepping out in the backyard where all the men are waiting. You smile to everyone as you take place in front of them, with Cisco by your side. Obviously he wanted the best seat in the place to watch the elimination round.

“Gentlemen, we will start our first elimination round with the First Rose! Our beautiful (Y/N) here will give it to the man who stood out the most tonight.” Cisco announces with gleefully. 

You glance carefully at each Wells, looking at their reaction. Some seemed excited, some seemed confident. Others, like Harrison Wells, had a smirk on their face as they puffed their chest, convinced they were the lucky one. 

You take the first white rose from Cisco’s hand.

“Tonight was certainly interesting. I’m glad I had the chance to speak to everyone and get to know each one of you a little bit better. I know I still have a lot to learn about everyone, but based on tonight’s event, there was one man who stood out to me. He was nice and charming, and I instantly felt a connection with him.” 

Your eyes lock with Harrison’s, who’s wearing a knowing smile. You blush and look away. 

“This one goes to Harry Wells.” You blurt out quickly. 

You watch as he stands still, a shocked and confused look on his face. All the other men around are glaring at him, except for one. You feel Harrison’s eyes on you, but you avoid it as best as you can, keeping your stare on Harry. He finally regains control and walk toward you to take the rose from your hand, sending you a quizzical look. You reply with a shrug and a shy smile. Harry looks at you for a moment, before finally breaking his hard facade. He gives you a small but still amazing smile. The sight of it makes your heart skip a beat.

————

You were finally at the last round. 7 men had receive a rose: Harry, Sonny, H.P Wells, Sherloque, H.R, Wells 2.0, and obviously, Harrison Wells. The latter still seemed a little pissed about not being first, but when he walked up to you, he still gave you such a charming smile that you wanted to melt. His eyes were burning with desire, and you knew he was going to be trouble eventually.

It was now up between Lothario and Herr Wells. To be honest, you wanted to get rid of both, but Cisco insisted on only eliminating one. The choice was pretty simple for you.

“There was one man tonight who didn’t really meet any of my standards. So, the last rose goes to… Lothario.”

As the last man comes up to take his rose, Herr Wells reacted with an eye roll and a loud obnoxious sigh and walked out without a word.

————

You walk out of the backyard with Cisco at your side, feeling exhausted from your whole day. You take off your heels and walk bare feet next to your friend.

“So… What’s next?” You ask as you both walk toward the Lounge of S.T.A.R. Labs where all the others were probably still waiting for you.

“Tomorrow is the Challenge Day!” Cisco announces excitedly. You lift a brow at him.

“The what now?”

“Challenge Day, I’m going to make them compete.”

“Compete? What’s the challenge?” You ask curiously.

“Ahhh… You don’t need to worry about it, all you need to do is get a good night sleep!” He says as you enter the Lounge where they have rearranged a bed for you to sleep in. You smile when you see that Caitlin and Iris were both wearing pyjamas, and they also added 2 beds next to yours.

“Pyjama party?” You giggle.

“You know it!” Iris says, holding a silky pyjama dress for you.

“Okay, don’t stay up too late ladies. (Y/N) needs her beauty sleep!” Cisco warns everyone before leaving you and the girls alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, we will see more about Harrison Wells (EoWells) in the future chapters.  
> I hope you liked it :D


	3. Interlude - The Men's First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I have been really busy with work, I decided to only post a small part to keep this going! Part 3 will probably be available by next weekend. Sorry for the delay :) Enjoy!

_Once Herr Wells packed up his stuff and left for his Earth, the men were getting ready for sleep. In the first bedroom, there was Wells 2.0, Harrison Wells and Harry Wells. In the second bedroom, there was H.P Wells, Lothario and Sherloque. In the third bedroom, there was HR and Sonny._

————

FIRST BEDROOM:

Wells 2.0 was shirtless, wearing nothing but his low-cut kaki pants, and he was laying down on his bed, eating some sort of weird snack… or was it an animal? Harry, on the bed opposite to him, was sitting on his bed reading a book, wearing dark grey pyjama pants and a black tank top. On the other end of the room, Harrison was sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes staring at the other two. He was in black boxers and nothing else.

“Is there a reason you’re staring at us like that?” Harry finally asks his doppelgänger as he closes his book in annoyance.

“Why, does it bother you?” Harrison smirks back at him, earning a glare from Harry.

“What’s your problem?” The Wells from Earth-2 grunts at him.

“All of you. Obviously.” Harrison sneered.

Harry lets out a scoff, but then he realizes something.

“You’re jealous. Because I got the First Rose.” Harry smirks, happy to see Harrison’s face fall and change to anger.

————

SECOND BEDROOM:

The three men were sitting on their respective bed, each reading something. H.P Wells was reading his own poems, letting out little hums of appreciation at his work from time to time. Lothario wasn’t actually reading much. He was skipping through a magazine filled with many women, most of them missing quite a few pieces of clothing. Sherloque on the other hand was reading a book about solving mysteries, shaking his head in disapproval sometimes.

“ _Ah mais non, c’est ridicule_ , this is not how you do it!” He mutters at his book, getting the attention of H.P. _(translation: Oh no, this is ridiculous)_

“What is it my friend?” H.P Wells asks him.

“This book is all wrong!” Sherloque answers, not looking up from his reading.

“You two sound funny when you talk” Lothario notes with a laugh without looking away from his magazine.

————

THIRD BEDROOM:

“So, you’re telling me you drink how many coffee cups again?” Sonny asks HR, interested in his answer.

The both of them are laying down in their respective bed but they’ve been talking non-stop since they got into the room. Sonny was wearing a satin black matching pyjama, and HR was wearing pyjama pants and a tight v-neck t-shirt.

“Oh well I don’t count them really, there’s just so many!” HR laughs. “I can’t believe you don’t like coffee!”

“I never said I don’t like it, I just said I never got used to the taste. But hey, how ‘bout this, why don’t you make me one of your favourite tomorrow and I’ll give it another try! Your choice, any kind you want!” Sonny proposes to an excited HR.

“Ohh gosh, really? Wow ok, do you like more sweet? Salty? How about nutty? Or more like vanilla? You look like a vanilla guy!” HR questions him.

————

FIRST BEDROOM:

“Yeah well you’re not even a real Harrison Wells, Eobard! You have absolutely no chance!” Harry smirks at Harrison.

Both men were now up, standing in each other’s face.

“I got the face so I get to race!” The other man replies. “You’re just mad because I’m better at being Harrison Wells than you are.”

“I _AM_ Harrison Wells!” Harry yells at his face.

“How come Cisco lets you compete by the way? Didn’t you murder Barry’s mother or something?” Wells 2.0 asks, looking between the two men.

“None of your business.” Harrison snaps before turning away and going back to his bed. Harry was having none of it, so he turned to his doppelgänger from Earth-22.

“He heard about this contest and wanted in only to piss off Team Flash. Barry told him he didn’t stand a chance and obviously, this idiot always thinks he’s right, so now they got a bet going on.” Harry explains to him.

“Watch your backs gentlemen, I will destroy each and every single one of you, one by one.” Harrison mutters from his bed, looking at the ceiling.

Harry and Wells 2.0 exchange a look, silently agreeing to team up against the cocky Wells just for the hell of it before going back to their respective bed and continue what they were doing before.

————

_An hour later, all the lights were finally out. Every Wells tried to catch some sleep, not knowing what kind of day Cisco had prepared for them the next day._

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Wells competition!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, same name!  
> ItsProngs


End file.
